True
by madamefruitcake
Summary: After reading the script intended for 3.7, I had to create a fic based on what events occured and here's what I came up with.


_'What a day' _Alex thought as she sat alone in her flat, collecting her thoughts. _'Viv died, Chris and Gene fell out, Keats. Keats doesn't believe that Gene didn't kill Sam, but I do. I trust Gene and that's all that counts'. _Alex cast her mind back to their date a few hours earlier, to her, it seemed about a week ago after the events of that evening. _'I could have showed him, how much I trust him, how much he means to me! Stupid Ray and stupid work!' _Obviously, for both of them it would have been a long time coming, they both knew something was there. Now Alex _thought_ she'd never get the chance, she could feel the oppurtunities slipping through her fingers, she had a strong vibe telling her she didn't have long left. Maybe she was going home, maybe she was close to finding out the truth. However, that must mean Gene wasn't telling the truth about Sam _'No Alex, stop! Don't do this to yourself'. _

She poured herself another glass of red wine when she heard a knock at the door, she leapt up and hid her notepad away. She knew full well who it was, no body else ever called around to see her, apart from Gene, she had no one in this world. She hoped this wasn't going to be another missed chance for them, she wanted him and wanted to show him. She nervously stepped towards the door, ready to let him in.

* * *

Gene had noticed Alex had crept out of Luigi's as he was patching things up with Chris. _'There she goes again, that's it, I told her the truth and I hope she believes me - I know she trusts me. It's Keats. Bastard, shit-stirring Keats. He's turning her against me, I think she's finally found that out'. _He was contemplating going upstairs but instead walked over to the bar and ordered another scotch.

"Signore Hunt, why is the beautiful Singorina look so sad?"

"What?"

"She go upstairs and look sad Mr Hunt"

"I'll go check on her"

"English men" Luigi tutted as he watched Gene walk out of the restaurant.

_'She's sad... She didn't seem too bad when I noticed her leave earlier, no doubt Luigi is exaggerating as always'. _As Gene made his way up the stairs, he couldn't help but feel nerves bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He knew she meant what she said earlier. _*_Alex looked up at Gene through her eyelashes with hazy eyes. "Get your coat, you've pulled", in that second Gene thought his heart was going to combust with disbelief, excitement and love* He smiled at the thought, maybe the offer was still on the table but knowing Alex, she wasn't being serious anyway.

With three simples knocks to her door, Gene waited patiently.

* * *

The door opened and as Alex expected, Gene was stood there in all his glory but with a bottle of house plonk as he called it. Gene wanted to keep up his macho facade in case he read into everything completely wrong. He wouldn't let anyone humiliate him, no matter how much they meant to him.

Gene decided to break to silence first, "I left the children playing" was all he said. Gene noticed her features softened slightly.

"You did well, with Chris" and yes she had to admit, she was extremely proud of him. Seeing Gene envelop Chris in that hug made her heart warm and be slightly jealous at the same time, she wanted to be the one wrapped in his arms.

Gene took a deep breath, he didn't come up with her to talk about Chris. "We've got unfinished business, Bolly", Gene's held eye contact as if challenging her to argue.

Alex felt her intake of breath and cool air hit the back of her throat as her mouth went dry. _'Keep cool, Alex. You're then one that told him he'd pulled, he's obviously going to be expecting something! Why else would he turn up?' _Letting out a sigh, she replied: "Yeah, yeah we do" and she opened the door wide enough for him to get through but not enough for him to get through easily enough without brushing past her. She felt a shiver go up her spine as Gene walked past and helped himself to glasses.

* * *

They have steadily drunk themselves into being slightly tipsy over a couple of hours talking and generally dancing around the topic they both desperately wanted to address.

"So, Fenchurch East lives to fight another day" Gene stated proudly.

"Everyone's rattled, Viv's funeral" she whimpered slightly, Gene looked over to her and felt his heart swell. From the looks of things, she made such an effort to impress him earlier, she looked beautiful but looking at her now in her casual clothes and slightly less make up on, she looks just as nice. _'Stop it, Genie Boy. Don't go there'_

"Chris stepped up to the mark, wasn't sure he had it in him", he hated not being able to articulate himself so he could talk to her properly but it just wasn't him, he couldn't do it. He just carried on talking about work. _'Work, work, work. Fuck work, I want it to be forgotten about!'_

Alex sensed Gene's thoughts and was thinking the same, she wanted to change the subject, move on to them somehow. "We'll be alright, we'll all be alright", she wanted to reassure him as he looked lonely and sad. She wanted to make him happy, make him feel wanted, just as she wanted to feel.

"Will we Bols?" Gene replied. Alex didn't know whether he meant them two or the team in general. From Gene's point of view, neither did he to be honest. He was confused, not knowing what to say, how to say it. It seemed stupid to him how he could be scared of touchy feely things when he went round London everyday clearing the streets of scum.

Alex decided that things were going to have to be taken into her own hands, she slowly got up from the sofa making her way over to the tape player and said "Let's have a dance". She didn't know whether Gene would agree to it but she just wanted to be close to him, she needed him comfort in all the commotion of the day.

"No, Gene Hunt does not dance". Gene returned to his gruff self to rebuild the barriers that were slowly crumbling around him when he was in her prescence. Alex knew this, she knew he probably didn't feel comfortable dancing but also knew he needed her and much as she needed him.

"No and he doesn't hug Christopher Skelton either, does he?" _'I'm going to get him to dance even if I have to drag him up by his hair!'_ she giggled to herself. She searched for the right tape and when she took it out the box, she saw it was spilling out everywhere. _'Great, the most romantic song of all time and the tape has come undone! We are destined to never be together' _she thought sadly to herself.

Gene noticed her disappointment and got up taking the tape away from her hands, he was stood close to her so she could smell him. "Give it here, woman" he said forefully yet gently at the same time. He leans into her to grab a pencil from behind her which is laid on the shelf and hears her sharp intake of breath. Gene stands there trying to repair the tape and Alex is genuinely warmed. She smiles slightly to herself thinking he'll wish he never did it when he hears the music play.

"Your hands are shaking" she notices. _'Is he nervous? THE Manc Lion, nervous of a little dance?' _But then she realised, she also was, therefore in no position to judge even though she looked as cool and calm as ever.

Gene felt utterly stupid, he had let his walls down for her to see his vulnerability, something Gene never did with anyone. "No, they're not. Small earthquake in central London, happens all the time" he retorted, he wanted to appear to be his tough self again but knew somehow, it wouldn't even matter with Alex as she could always see straight through him. She understood him completely, they had a deep connection that ran more than friends.

Alex let out a small chuckle and was flattered he was nervous, from her point of view, it meant that he felt something for her. That he wasn't just doing it to please her, he was doing it because he genuinely wanted to. After she put the tape in the player, she wanted to reassure him. "I'm shaking too" she whispered, nerves starting to finally get the better of her.

"Come on, chop chop. Let's get this dancing malarchy over with then" Gene said trying to lighten the mood and not put too much pressure on her as he could sense her becoming tense. Alex turned around and pressed play, her breath became short as butterflies made their way through every fibre in her body. The music started and the opening of _True _by _Spandau Ballet _played.

Gene took Alex in his arms, beginning to sway to the music and pulled her close trying to look anywhere but her eyes, he didn't want to give himself away. However, as Alex placed her hand in his and wrapped her arm around his waist, he could feel her gaze constantly on him, begging for him to look at her. Gene met her gaze, again feeling nervous, attempted to try and be The Guv again "Got any Herb Alpert?" Alex's eyes lit up as she smiled at him remembering what he said to her a few weeks ago about it reminding women of 'getting poked behind an electiricity sub-station'.

Gene realised that when Alex uttered a simple "no", he didn't care about his hard reputation anymore, Alex wanted this and he wanted it too. He knew he loved her, right from the bottom of his heart and it was about time he showed it. Now it was time to be Gene, the real Gene. Her Gene.

Alex felt his arms tighten around her and she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Their slow dancing seemed more comfortable now, they were both on the same page and they fitted together as if they were meant to be together. To Alex it seemed strange, finding the love of her life many years in the past. She felt her heart phsyically breaking at contemplating going home, obviously she had to go home for Molly. Her daughter has always had to come first but she couldn't bare the thought of having to leave Gene. She was brought back to reality when she felt a pair of soft, warm and tender lips press against her forehead. Alex opened her eyes but stayed where she was, cherishing the moment and imprinting it to her memory. If this was the only time she had with Gene, she wanted to remember every single second of it. After feeling his lips move away, she raised her head to look into his beautiful blue eyes.

Gene was hesitated pulling back, he didn't want to pull away from his display of tender affection. He never in his life expected anything to come from them so he put all his love into the simple kiss to her forehead, hoping somehow Alex would unsterstand everything it meant. She did.

Alex's gaze flickered down to his lips and back up to his eyes, she knew what she wanted to happen. It was inevitable that it happened eventually. She returned her line of vision back down to his lips and lingered there feeling his breath on her face. Gene was staring at her beauty feeling anticipation run through his bones, he wanted nothing than the press his lips to her mouth but also wanted to let this be her decision and make the move. He feared rejection way too much. But as soon as Alex raised her eyes to meet his again, he knew she wouldn't reject him anything, he saw his eyes flutter shut and repeated her actions.

Their lips met ever so softly, hardly touching but it was perfect. They were finally kisssing, finally showing each other what they meant to them. They both stopped swaying as Gene's hands cupped Alex's face and their lips started to respond more insistently against each others. Alex's hands came up to tug at his hair and neck pulling his lips closer, even though they were as close as physically possible. Tongues were battling and Gene's hands come to rest at the hem of her black jumper teasing her. He slipped both of his hands under her jumper and up the smooth, warm flesh of her back. Alex's hands still in Gene's hair, he pulled back slightly muffling quitely, his voice layered with lust "I want you, Alex Drake". Alex grinned a breif "Yes" and pulled his head back to hers kissing him deeply. He intended to lift up her jumper when he was stopped in his tracks due a knocking on the door.

* * *

They looked at each other blankly and were frustrated. _'Fuck sake, ignore it please Alex'_ Gene begged with his eyes, Alex shouted "Who is it?" but to no reply except a louder knock, she moved towards the door. When she get there, she turned back to Gene giving him a brief smile and said "Go on, wait in the bedroom. I'll get rid of them", his face was full of worry but smiled back before walking over and entering her bedroom. When he got in, he awkwardly sat on the bed waiting for her. He could slightly make out small mutterings so stood up and listened at her door. Alex's cut-glass voice could be heard but not actually what she was saying and who she was talking to. There was a slam of the door which caused Gene to leap back to the bed, patiently waiting.

Alex slammed the door in Keat's face, explicitly stating her trust and loyalty lies soley with Gene. Now it was time to go and show him how much she loved him, she knew there were no expections where Gene was concerned but she felt a great urge to prove it to him. Alex could feel her time in this world was growing short so wanted to grab what chance she could with him until it was time for her to return to Molly. She anxiously walked over to the bedroom door taking a deep breath and composing herself as she could feel her heart hammering in her chest in the butterflies in her stomach.

As she opened the door, she witnessed Gene sat on the bed. He was now free of his suit jacket and waistcoat leaving, him in his crisp white shirt with a few bottons opened at the top revealing his extremely kissable neck. _'Oh God help me, he looks more sexy than at Viv's birthday in Luigi's'. _She was frozen to the spot by the sheer sight of him. Gene thought she was being hesitant due to nerves so he stood up and walked slowly towards her, deciding to take the lead. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her fully into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. The eventually reached the bed and he took her face in his hands as they gazed into each others eyes. Alex watched as Gene leaned in and dotted soft kisses all over her perfect face and making his way down her neck, sucking on the tender flesh. Gene heard Alex moan quietly and pulled back, passionately kissing her on the lips.

Her hands tangled in his hair and she leant her weight into him pushing him down on the bed. Gene's hands crept around her body and over the curve of her bum, up her back taking the her jumper off with him. She was leaning over his body and then pulled away from his lips to sit up and stradle his hips. He was left lying on the bed looking up as he watched Alex pull off her black vest top revealing her creamy curves and black bra. Gene sat up, looking her straight in the eye as she slowly teased each of his shirt buttons out of the holes until she reached the last one. She ran her hands up his strong, hairless chest and up to his shoulders pushing his shirt off him. They both felt highly charged with love and sexual energy but wanted it to last, wanted to savour every single moment.

Gene moved Alex so she was lying on the bed and he was lying on his side flush against her. They resumed kissing and Alex grabbed Gene's hand and pulled it onto her breast. He took the blatant him and massaged her, teasing her nipple through the bra. His hand moved to stroke her flat stomach sending goosebumps all over her body. She pulled his head closer, she thought she could never get enough of him, he was a fantastic kisser and she wanted him so bad. He circled the button on her jeans and Alex sesnsing Gene's hesitance, took her hands from his hair and unfastened the button herself. Gene slowly unzipped them and slipped his hand inside, rubbing the side of her thigh.

They broke from their kissing as Gene got up on his knees in front of Alex staring down at her with lust filled eyes. He grabbed the waist band of her jeans and gently tugged them down her legs so she was left only in her black underwear. Gene went hard at the sight of her and Alex raised herself to her knees also so they were the same height. She unfastened his trousers and pushed them over his hips so he could take them off.

Gene reached around Alex and unclasped her bra freeing her breasts of it. He then lowered his head sucking on one of her nipples while massaging the other. Alex threw her head back in pleasure as she let out a low moan and felt her nipples go erect. She threaded her fingers through his blonde locks of hair and pushed his head lower. They both lay down, Gene over Alex again and pulled her knickers from her body. Feeling Alex's heat with the tips of his fingers, he teased her until she was practically begging "Please, Gene" she groaned. Gene smiled and as she was already moist, he thrust one finger into her centre, then another. He felt around which was doing wonders for Alex and his thumb came to rest on her clit adding the slightest pressure. She began to rock her hips in frustration, desperate for him to make her come. He thrust in and out of her as he lowered his head, flicking his tongue over where his thumb had previously been. In minutes, Alex was going wild, craving release and she came over his fingers moaning in pleasure. Gene pulled his head back as Alex sat up and she was utterly turned on even more by the sight of him sucking her juices off his fingers.

Alex pulled Gene to the bed and pulled down his boxers, taking him in her hand she pumped in repeatedly. She upped her pace when she heard his breath becoming shorted. Gene thought he was going to exploded when he looked down and saw Alex's head lowering then felt her mouth close around his length. _'This woman is amazing, why have we waited so long?' _he thought to himself. He was hot and hard in her mouth as she licked around the tip then varied in the pressure of her sucking. Gene's hand caught in her hair and he pushed her head softly so she took him right to the base of his length. He felt himself nearing orgasm so quickly pulled her back.

He flipped them over so he was leaning over her, placing his tip at her entrance before entering her fully. They were both astounded at how perfectly they fit together and how good he felt inside her. They looked into each others eyes and in that moment they both knew it was the first time they had ever properly made love. Hands searching everywhere, lips pressing against mouths and faces as they both reached climax calling each other's names.

Gene fell in a heap on top of Alex and lay there breathing in the scent of her hair for a while. She stroked his head thinking he'd falled asleep until he raised it and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Alex thought it looked like he was going to say something so beat him to it "Shh, don't say anything Gene" she whispered to him. He nodded then withdrew himself from her and moved to lie down on the bed properly. He felt Alex's body curl into his and he put his arm around her and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
